Stay With Me
by wakawaka22
Summary: Fic based on a pic. Details inside. No pairings, but hints of SasuNaru love if you look closely. Not sure if the genres are suitable, but definitely has a bit of angst. Kyuubi is taking over Naruto's body, but will Sasuke allow it?


**Ok First things first. This is based on a picture by this totally awesome artist Orin: http:/orin deviantart com/gallery/#/d1b7vsf You know, replace the spaces with dots and all that. And uh it has a bit of SasuNaru love if you look closely.**

**2nd thing. I DID ask for permission. I totally DID! But I've been waiting for weeks and have received no reply whatsoever, and I just really wanted to post it and be done with it, so here it is. Sorry for any inconvenience caused(like you're Orin or a friend or something and don't allow me to do this; feel free to ask me to take it down; i will.)**

**3rd thing. In the author's desription, i KNOW she said it was supposed to be sad and death and all, but I'm a sucker for happy endings and I love Good-Kyuubi so I changed it to have a nice ending. It doesn't really suit the picture, but like I said... ^^ So yeah. And I know the words Sasuke say in the end don't really make sense, but I have a thing for including the title in the fic itself and thus there it is. Should really be "I love you", huh? But Sasuke is an emotional retard and so on...**

**Sorry, rambling. Enjoy!  
No I don't own Naruto. I mean like duh.**

* * *

He was in his element. Killing was his forte. Just like back in the good old days, except for a few insignificant changes. For example, he was kind of stuck in a human form. And the previous occupant of that body was screaming in his mind to stop it, stop killing with such reckless abandon, to only kill the enemy and not every single living thing in sight.

Kyuubi, of course, ignored this voice.

He had never cared for anyone before. The only one he felt vaguely attached to was his container, the blond, blue-eyed freak Uzumaki Naruto, whom he called Kit. Much as he didn't like it, the boy was quite endearing.

But no matter. He was killing now. He'd forget about his weird emotion which Naruto's human brain helpfully labelled as 'guilt', and continue like he had never before.

For nineteen years he'd been caged, without freedom to do what he wanted to do the most: kill. Of course, the boy had his moments, when he'd draw blood and kill enemies, and he was grateful for that. But it wasn't enough. The boy's sunshine-like personality prevented him from the craze that was bloodlust.

And so, the Kyuubi would cherish this moment. If he somehow forgot about the kit, then it was just too bad. He was sure he'd be able to live with it.

~O~

Naruto was frantic. He was losing himself to the Kyuubi! He'd thought the Kyuubi and him were quite close, but it turned out that to the Kyuubi, killing always came first. Irrational as it was, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Something in his vision pulled him out his reverie. Was that... Sasuke? What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in Konoha's prison!

Suddenly, a much more worrying thought occurred to him. What if Kyuubi, in his bloodlust, killed Sasuke? He'd never be able to live with that! While something in him hoped the Kyuubi was not capable of such blatant betrayals, deep down he knew that the Kyuubi would kill him without a moment's hesitation. And so it was up to him to stop it.

Summoning all his willpower, he turned to Sasuke. It was now or never. Somehow, he'd have to get Sasuke to realise that the Kyuubi was too strong, too strong even for the Uchiha, and to run. He was going to try to convince the Uchiha to run away from him. If the situation wasn't so dire, Naruto would have laughed.

Turning towards Sasuke, fighting against the Kyuubi, Naruto ran, trying to look as fearsome as he could. And fearsome did he look. His previously blond hair, now caked in blood and mud, plastered to his skull. Blood dripped from his long canines, eyes wide and feral. His mouth was open in a deep snarl, as the Kyuubi voiced his excitement for the kill. Claws extended from his fingers, human tissue caught under blood-tinged nails.

His body was adorned with several scars, the Kyuubi's red chakra seeping out of them, healing them. His pants were torn and tattered, his shirt missing. Nine tails spread from his behind, chakra boasting power and threatening death.

He looked like a demon from hell.

As Naruto neared Sasuke, he saw fear in the raven's eyes. However, it didn't look like he was fearing Naruto, and his heart sank at that. Sasuke looked more like he was fearing _for_ Naruto.

Sensing Naruto's intention, the Kyuubi growled. He had lost his sanity somewhere in the middle of killing one particularly cocky human, and didn't give a shit for anything but blood, Naruto nothing but a distant memory. Kyuubi was living in the moment, with every kill he gained more power, with every kill he gained happiness. And that's what he wanted to do, kill. He wanted _MORE_, like it was some dreadful drug which he was addicted to, and in a way, it was.

The Kyuubi was back to being the monster he was nineteen years ago, and revelling in every second of it.

"Kyuubi... _please_. **_Please _**don't hurt him." Naruto, long ago losing control of his body, suddenly voiced in his mind.

Kyuubi was so shocked at the pure need in his container's voice, he faltered.

And that was when Sasuke made his move.

Growling, he pounced on Naruto's body, the force hurtling them both to the ground. The Kyuubi snapped, no one was going to manhandle him! Instincts took over.

Snarling and snapping, the Kyuubi tried in vain to gain the upperhand. If he had the use of his tails, this guy would be eating dirt in less than a second. However, the raven had managed to get him on his back, effectively preventing his tails from tearing his pretty little head off.

Rolling over and over, the raven finally managed to get a good grip on Naruto; or rather, Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Are you still there? Naruto?"

Without even realising it, Sasuke had cupped Naruto's cheeks, releasing his hold on the Kyuubi's hands.

Naruto was whirling with emotions, confused and scared for Sasuke. He no longer cared for himseldf; fate was fate. But mostly, he was tired. Tired of his failing battle with the Kyuubi; tired of friends betraying him, tired of watching his body kill people without being able to stop it; tired of all the unnecessary bloodshed; tired of trying to look out for other people; tired of... of... life. He wanted this all to end; after all, Kyuubi was going to kill Sasuke, there was nothing more on this earth Naruto could do.

~O~

Naruto's mental instability was worrying the Kyuubi; the blonde had wormed his way into Kyuubi's mind by keeping quiet. The lack of noise in his head was distracting. Kyuubi himself was having second thoughts about what he truly wanted in life.

Maybe he could be contented, living inside Kit's body. Maybe he could stop killing, be content with the occasional kill every mission or so. Could he really? Give up this power for the blond? His arms stayed still, raised in the air, muscles not moving.

~O~

Naruto was crying inside. He was too caught up in his turmoil to notice the Kyuubi's resolve fading away. There was only one thing that would make him keep fighting, not give up, but he knew it wouldn't happen. There was no way he'd say those words; the only words that would convince him life was still worth living. And even if he did, what then? His willpower alone might not be able to overcome the Kyuubi.

And then it happened.

They weren't the words he wanted to hear, not by a long shot, but the emotion behind them was enough. Inside, Naruto abrupty stopped crying upon hearing those three words. Could it be? Maybe his dream wasn't so far-fetched after all? His heart soared, and Kyuubi, sensing the blond's happiness, felt his own heart soar, too. It was a weird feeling for the demon, new but by no means unpleasant. The emptiness he had felt, and filled by killing, was filled with a whole different warmth. And this warmth, unfamiliar as it was, was enough to make up his mind.

"Stay with me, Naruto."

The blond, _his _blond, was happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**So uh review please? I really don't want to sound like an attention-whore(& I'm pretty sure I'm not), but it would really mean a lot to me. I really want to know what other people think of what I write; if I should continue writing or just give up and start learning the piano or something. Rambling, but just needed to clear that up. Thanks for reading anyways**


End file.
